A night to remember
by queenhood
Summary: Robin and Roland go for the first time to have dinner at Regina's home.


The ring bell finally sounded. Henry rose up from his chair in a rush and left the class knowing that a great weekend was starting at that very moment.

Henry was absorbed in his own thoughts when he felt a little hand pulling the sleeve of her shirt.

"Henry, Henry!" the little kid was yelling.

"Calm down, Roland. What happens?" Henry asked bending down to look at his little face.

"I just want to say bye and see you later before you leave." Roland said with a thin voice, thinking that maybe he had screamed too much.

"See you later kid" Henry replied scratching Roland's hair. "And remember to bring all your stuff." he added raising up with a big smile.

"I've my bag ready." he said and then started to run out of school.

* * *

Henry arrived home with a big smile in his face. Fridays always made him happy but this one in particularly he was sure it would be a night to remember, specially for his mom.

When he entered the house, she founded Regina in the kitchen, beating some eggs.

"What are you doing, mom?" he asked surprised.

"I'm making a cake for tonight's dinner." she replied.

"A cake?" Henry answered confused.

"Yes, kid, a cake. I know I'm more of apple pie but today I wanted to try something new." Regina said trying to clarify things for her son.

"But it's Friday, mom. We eat pizza and ice cream every week on Friday. Not cake."

"I know but I just wanted to do something special today since we're having guests." she said in a casual tone.

"Guests?!" Henry asked between anger and surprise.

"Robin and Roland are coming for dinner." Regina added like she was repeating that same information for a thousandth time.

"And when do you plan to tell me?" Henry replied visibly upset.

"I thought I told you. I'm sorry, kid. I should forget it." Regina apologized to her son. "But you didn't mind a little company, right?"

Henry reminded silent for a while staring at his mom with eyes full of rage. Regina felt terrible. She didn't want to upset his kid but she was looking forward to see Robin that night.

"I can call it off if you want..." she offered with a thin sad voice hoping the kid wouldn't accept her proposal.

Henry approached Regina and gave her a warm hug. Regina stared at her boy in confusion.

"I'm joking, mom." Henry said kissing her cheek. "You forget to tell me but never mind. A little boy made sure I was aware of the news just the minute he saw me." He added with a cheerful tone.

"Roland, of course" Regina said with relief.

"We saw each other every day at school and he never miss the chance to come and talk to me." Henry explained to her mother. "It will be nice sharing this night with them."

* * *

Everything was perfect until the last detail. Regina made sure it was that way like a dozen times. She was terrified with the idea that the food wouldn't be good enough or they wouldn't like her menu. She wasn't even secure about choosing the right tablecloth and napkins.

She felt so stupidly nervous. She literally felt butterflies in her stomach. It was the first night Robin would be in his house. He had been there before, before Marian and New York, before Zelena, before all those terrible things both of them want to forget. But he had never crossed the front door, he had never come in. And that night they were going to break that wall. And the kids would be there. And they finally could begin to build their own family.

She looked herself at the mirror in the hall. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress which covered her legs just until the knees. The dress had also a bell around her waist which made the dress suit perfect on her. She wasn't sure if she'd made the best choice. Maybe she should wear a blazer to look more everyday outfit or change herself at all and just wear jeans and a t-shirt since it would be an informal dinner.

"Wow, mom, you look stunning" Henry said returning her to the reality. "I know a man who's going to be breathless when he sees you."

"Don't say this things, kid. I'm just wearing an informal dress. Like I do for going to work." she replied satisfied that her son approved her outfit.

"Whatever you say, mom." Henry replied. "Should I call Emma to check if I can spend the night there?" He asked between laughs.

"Roland is coming too." Regina replied trying to stop her son.

"Emma won't mind if he comes." Henry added. "Just wait until we leave to do whatever you've planned." he said mocking at her mom while he started to kiss and hug an invisible person.

Regina was about to reply to her son when the doorbell rang. She gave Henry a sight to make sure he had stopped his performance and then she opened the door.

"Hello, Gina" a little voice said jumping to her arms.

Regina caught Roland and gave him a big hug.

"Hello, little prince." she replied kissing Roland's forehead.

Regina put Roland on the floor and when she raised up she founded Robin staring at her. She stared him back from the head to the feet.

"We'll wait you in the living room." Henry said, interrupting Robin and Regina's magical moment.

Both adults gave a sight at the kids leaving. They waited until the steps sounded far to approach each other.

"Sorry." Robin said scratching his eyes. "I'm speechless. I mean, you're... You look amazing, my queen."

"Modern clothes suits you terribly well, thief." she replied, stealing a kiss from Robin's lips.

Robin was wearing black trousers and a grey t-shirt. He was very informal but for Regina he couldn't made a better choice.

"And you haven't even seen my underwear." Robin whispered in her ear and kissed Regina back.

"That has an easy solution." Regina replied unbuttoning his trousers.

Robin put his hand over Regina's trying to stop her but Regina ignored the sign and with Robin's hand still on hers she started to unzip his pants. Robin kissed her as an invitation to keep going and put his hand on her back making her closer to him. Robin started to kiss Regina's neck while she was caressing his cock over his underpants. Robin felt he was getting horny and pressed Regina roughly against him. He kissed her deeply. Their tongues melt between both of their mouths.

"Can we get dinner, please?" Roland said entering the room.

Regina quickly separated herself from Robin and turned around. She stood just in front of Robin covering her unzipped pants. She stared at the little boy.

"My tummy roars." Roland added bending himself to show how hungry he was.

Henry appeared in that moment. He stared to her mom and then at Robin. They were both flushed, shame reflected in their faces.

"Come with me Roland" Henry said trying to solve the situation. "Mom and Robin will join us in a minute."

"Yes, sweetheart. Go with Henry. Regina and I need one more minute to talk about work stuff." Robin said to convince his son.

"All right." Roland replied.

Roland took Henry's hand and both kids left the hall.

Robin and Regina shared a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Robin said, sighing him too.

"Too much close." Regina replied.

She glanced at Robin with a smile on his face.

"Next time we must be more careful." she added.

Robin zipped his pants and kissed Regina before both of them went to join the kids.

* * *

Success is the only word that could be used to describe the dinner. Robin and Roland founded Regina's roast amazing. The kids adored the fact there were french fries. And even the vegetables were gone when the dinner was over because, in Roland's own words, only Gina could make vegetables taste delicious.

After dinner, the kids picked up the stuff from the table while Regina and Robin took care of washing the dishes in the kitchen.

Robin was drying the glasses when children came to the kitchen with the last things from the table. Regina glanced at the young boys and then at Robin. A thought crossed her mind. They could work as a family. Actually, they were being a family at that very moment. Why couldn't they be one all days? Why not propose Robin that he and Roland move in?

No, she can't. She had thought of that every day since they came back to Storybrooke just a week ago and she had come to the conclusion that it wasn't the time. Her relationship with Robin was so special and any rush or anxiety would ruin that. She decided to wait, to be patient and go slowly, step by step. She had determined it was too soon to ask and she had to stick with that decision if she didn't want to frighten Robin.

"Do you want to go get an ice cream?" Robin asked once his task was done.

"Henry and I have other plans." Roland said refusing his papa proposal.

"Yeah, we thought it would be nice to watch a movie together." Henry explained to her mom and Robin.

"In that case, we've nothing to do." Regina gladly gave herself up.

Regina and Robin shared a knowing smile as they followed the kids to the living room.

* * *

There were two couches in the living room. Roland had already sat in one and Regina in the other. Henry was on the floor, in front of the TV. Robin went to sit next to his son.

"C'mon papa, go sit with Gina." the little boy said pushing his father away.

"I can handle sitting with this little monster." Henry added while putting the DVD.

Roland jumped from the couch and ran to leap on Henry. Henry caught the young boy and started to tickle him. Roland couldn't stop laughing and begging Henry to stop.

Robin, who had sit next to Regina by that time, stared at the boys with a smile on his face when a thought came to his mind.

He loved Regina. He knew she was the woman of his life. They both have kids, kids who both loved and kids who seemed to love each other. That's what a family is, right? Why they're acting like they weren't one?

He should ask Regina to move in or propose her to found a place for the four of them to live. Maybe she would love his idea or maybe... Maybe she would frighten for things being too quickly.

Too risky, he thought. Too soon to ask. He had just been in Storybrooke for a week after leaving her for another woman. She may still felt hurt. He needed to give her time to heal her wounds.

She let him go for a night and that was a beginning. They were there, he and his son, and he should enjoy the moment and not worry for the moments to come. If they have to arrive, they will.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Regina asked.

Robin noticed that he had been lost in his own thoughts for too long.

"Yes." He said. "I was thinking how happy I am for being here tonight with you." Robin added catching Regina's hand. "And the kids." He finished, staring at the boys who were playing and fighting in the couch for the ownership of the pillows.

"Are you ready?" Henry said.

"What are we going to see?" Regina asked to her son.

"I've been thinking a lot since Roland and I decided that tonight we would watch a movie after dinner. First I thought it would be funny watch your movie." He said glancing at Robin. "But then I thought it might be too much for our first movie night and we should watch it in a future."

"Papa have a movie?" Roland asked pulling the sleeve of Henry's shirt to have his attention.

"Actually, there's a lot of movies about your papa." Henry replied.

Roland was fascinated about that fact and kept asking questions to Henry about the movies, who else in the town have movies about them and if they could watch them all.

In the other couch, Robin didn't seem as much pleased as his son as his furrowed brow showed.

"You don't have to worry." Regina said kissing Robin's cheek. "None of the actors who play you are as handsome as you are."

Robin laughed at the comment and kissed Regina in the lips, remaining there for a while as she kissed him back.

"Well." Henry said interrupting the kiss. "We're going to see my favorite movie as a kid, _The Lion King._ "

"You're still a kid." Regina replied.

"Mom, I'm 15." Henry complained.

"He's a teenager." Roland said mimicking Henry's voice. "He says that all the time." He added rolling his eyes.

Regina and Robin laughed with the young boy intervention. Even Henry laughed after giving Roland a that's-not-funny sight.

"We'll better see the movie." Henry said hitting the play.

"Wait a second." Roland yelled getting up from the couch. "I need to go get something." He explained. "For our plan." He whispered at Henry's ear.

Henry paused the movie as the young boy left the room. Regina took the moment to stare at his big boy and whisper a thank you.

Roland came back carrying a stuffed monkey under his arm and sits down next to Henry hugging his monkey.

"Now I'm ready." Roland said and then the movie started.

Regina couldn't take her sight away from Roland and the stuffed monkey. She waited until the movie has already begun to ask Robin about it.

"I can't believe he had kept it." Regina said to Robin, curling up under his arm.

"He hasn't moved away from this monkey since the day you had given it to him." Robin explained wrapping her, making her get more close to him. "He isn't able to sleep without it."

Regina felt something in her stomach. At the beginning she thought she was going to throw up but then she realized it was happiness overtaking herself.

It mean the world to her that the young boy had kept her present. Something to remember the day they had met. Something he couldn't take off from his life as she hoped one day he would do with her.

Tears showed up in Regina's eyes and she buried her face on Robin's chest to hide them from her boys. Robin took Regina by her chin, raising up her face, and kissed her fervently.

"That's how important you are in our lives." Robin said before kissing her again.

* * *

"We should leave." Robin said to Regina when the movie was over.

Even of what he had just said he didn't make a move. He didn't want to leave and neither Regina wanted to. She took his arm, the one that was around her, hugging her, not letting him to remove it from there.

"Just a few more minutes." Regina whispered and kissed him to gave him no other option than accept her proposal.

In the other couch, both kids had fallen asleep. Roland was still hugging his stuffed monkey with his head lying on Henry's lap. Henry had his hand on the kid's head like he had been scratching his hair before falling asleep.

Robin and Regina stared at the boys in their peaceful sleep.

"It's a pity we have to wake them." Regina said.

"You don't have to." Henry said between yawns, slowly opening his eyes.

"I can't carry Roland down to the camp." Robin said. "He's too big for that now."

"I can drive you there if you want." Regina offered.

"Or you can spend the night here, right mom?" Henry suggested. "Roland can sleep in my room and I figured it out it isn't going to be a problem where Robin goes to sleep."

Robin glanced Regina searching and answer of what to do. He badly wanted to stay there but he was afraid Regina thought her son has overstepped. Most of all he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But when he stared at Regina all he could find in her eyes was excitement and he knew at that very moment that Henry had done what neither of them had had the courage to do but what both of them wanted most of all.

"Papa, there's no problem if we stay." Roland said waking up. "Our pajamas and toothbrushes are in my bag. Even I've brought my monkey." He added showing the toy. "We don't need anything else."

Robin and Regina shared a sight that drew a smile in their faces.

"Did you two have all that planned?" Regina asked staring alternatively both kids.

The boys shared a knowing smile, avoiding answer Regina's question. They rose up from the couch and started to go upstairs. Robin and Regina glanced at each other and followed the kids.

Once in Henry's room, Roland jumped into Henry's arms and hugged him strongly.

"Our plan worked." Roland cheered.

"We are a great team." Henry replied clapping hands with the little boy.

What they both didn't know is that Regina and Robin were staring at them from the front door.

"I'm glad they did this." Robin said.

"We've taught them well." Regina replied.

Robin took her by her waist, making her closer to him and he kissed her softly and slowly. A kiss which made Regina shake. A kiss that last longer. A kiss that symbolized the beginning of the Hood-Mills family.


End file.
